


The King’s New Game

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland comes across a new tool and tests it on Cedric
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 9





	The King’s New Game

He watched as the troll hair slowly started to dissolve in the purple mixture. Cedric picked the vial up, frowning to himself as he carefully swirled it around. He set it down once it had fully dissolved, picking up another beaker of a lavender colored liquid.

“Cedric.” 

A strong body pressing against his back forced the sorcerer to set the beaker down. His cheeks started to burn red as he felt something pressing against his back and he braced himself against his desk. He pushed back against the other, smiling at the hiss that answered this action. “What does my king need?” he asked over his shoulder.

Roland smiled as he reached around, running both of his hands over the other’s chest. “I may have found a new toy,” he hummed, keeping his mouth close to Cedric’s ear. He soon found the other’s nipples and he pinched both of them, drawing a gasp from the other. “Tonight. After the castle has fallen asleep. Go to the throne room and wait for me.”

“Yes, Sire.” He mourned the loss of the warmth pressed against his back as Roland took his leave. The sorcerer watched the royal leave, curious about what the other had planned.

***

Cedric stood beside Roland’s throne, waiting for the other. He knew that most of the doors leading to the throne room had been shut and locked, leaving one set for Roland to come through. This would be locked once the king stepped through, leaving the two of them alone.

He looked up sharply at the sound of the doors opening, braced to hide if it was not Roland. He breathed a sigh of relief when Roland came through, smiling as he walked towards him. “Sire…”

Roland wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him close, kissing him. He hummed softly, gently nipping Cedric’s bottom lip as they ended the kiss. “Always waiting for me,” he noted.

Cedric nodded his head, letting Roland guide him back over to the throne. “You seem excited about something,” he noted.

“Take off your clothes,” Roland commanded. He sat on his throne as the sorcerer moved to obey, watching him. The robe was the first to come off, sliding from his shoulders in a small pile before he started to undo the ribbon around his neck. Roland held out his hand and nodded in approval when Cedric gave it to him.

Cedric could already feel himself becoming aroused as he took off his vest and worked on the buttons of his shirt. He was almost always the one fully exposed while Roland remained clothed. He didn’t know why such a thing turned him on so much but it did. His shoes and stockings were set aside and he started to take off his pants.

“You’re already so hard,” Roland noted with a smile. He watched Cedric with dark eyes, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne. “You don’t even know what I have planned tonight. It could be something cruel.”

“I trust you,” Cedric shyly said. He was now naked save for his fingerless gloves. The two of them had agreed that they would always be allowed to be worn. Cedric was uncomfortable leaving his hands entirely exposed and Roland understood this.

Roland gestured for Cedric to step forward with a curled finger. He then made a circling gesture, waiting for the sorcerer to turn around. “Hands,” he said. He smiled as Cedric placed his hands behind his back, crossing the wrists without being told. He used the yellow ribbon to bind his wrists together, turning Cedric around when he was finished. “Good?”

He tested his bonds, nodding his head when he found himself unable to pull himself free. “Good,” he said. He gasped when Roland ran a finger up the underside of his erection, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Come here…” Roland pulled Cedric into his lap, smiling as he ran his hands over his arms and chest. “Is this why you wear so many layers? Because you know how pretty you are underneath?” He pulled Cedric back against his chest, kissing the side of his neck. He reached around and started to tease the other’s nipples into hardness, rolling them between his fingers and pulling them just enough to make him shiver.

“Sire…” Cedric whimpered. He panted as Roland took his hands away, biting back a whimper. He blinked as Roland held something in front of him, tilting his head as he tried to understand what it was.

“It’s a clamp,” Roland explained. He squeezed the end, revealing how it opened up on the other side. “Where do you think I’m going to put this?” He laughed when Cedric didn’t answer immediately and he opened it again, bringing it to one of his nipples. “Ready?” He waited until the other nodded before letting go.

He grunted at the sharp pain. He looked down at himself, his chest heaving as his body slowly became used to the clamp. He watched as Roland produced another, mewling as he soon had a clamp on both of his nipples. He turned his head and Roland kissed him, stroking his stomach in praise.

“You’re doing so well,” Roland said. He flicked one of the clamps, watching as Cedric flinched. “There’s more,” he said.

“More?” Cedric blinked as Roland held up a small metal bar. There was a slender chain on either side of it, hooks at their ends.

“We’re going to play a game tonight,” Roland explained. “I’m going to hang this from those pretty nipples of yours. It will pull down on them. You can avoid this by holding the bar between your teeth while it’s attached to your nipples. Understand?”

Cedric nodded, running his tongue over his lips as he eyed the bar. “I can do that,” he promised.

“The game is going to be whether or not you can  _ keep  _ the bar between your teeth while I do whatever I want to you. If you can, I’ll give you a reward tonight. If you can’t, you will kiss my feet in front of our guests coming tomorrow to show how loyal you are to me.”

The sorcerer shivered at the idea. He could almost see the smug smile on the king’s face as he got down on his knees, forcing him to embarrass himself in front of foreign guests as he pressed his lips to smooth leather. “Okay,” he said.

“You want to play?” Cedric nodded and Roland smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Very good.” He attached the bar to the clamps carefully, easing it down to avoid it pulling on his nipples too quickly. He saw the way Cedric held back a whimper and he smiled as he picked it up and pressed it to his lips. “Open,” he commanded.

Cedric opened his mouth and took the bar between his teeth. He winced, moaning as he slowly lowered his head, finding the spot where he would not end up pulling on his nipples. He flinched and mewled when Roland suddenly slapped the inside of his thighs. He spread his legs for the other, biting down on the bar as Roland abused his thighs with sharp slaps, turning the flesh red.

“You’re doing so good,” Roland praised. He ran his hands over the red marks he had left, dragging his dull nails over the abused skin. He cupped Cedric’s balls in the palm of his hand, fondling them. The sorcerer squirmed and whimpered in his lap, keeping the bar between his teeth.

He nearly lost the bar when Roland took hold of his erection. He watched as the king of Enchancia fondled his balls and stroked his cock, his heart racing inside of his chest. Cedric had to fight the urge to move his head too much, lightly tugging on his nipples whenever he moved.

Roland stopped before the sorcerer reached orgasm. He watched as the other struggled to control himself, his erection smearing pre on his stomach and thighs. “Stand up,” he commanded, tapping his hip. “Keep facing forward.” He waited until Cedric obeyed before he took out a vial of oil. He undid his pants, pulling them down to his knees before he started to stroke his cock with the oil, making sure it was coated.

The anticipation was going to kill him. Cedric could hear Roland doing something behind him and he mewled, a line of drool spilling down his chin. His jaw was starting to get tired. He lowered his head, focused on keeping his teeth around the bar.

He took hold of Cedric’s hip, holding him still. He pressed oil covered fingers against the other’s entrance, hushing him softly when Cedric whined. “You can do it. I know you can,” he said. He slowly fucked Cedric with his fingers, moving at a slow and steady pace to make sure the other was ready for him. He pulled his fingers out when he felt the other was ready and he held onto Cedric as he pulled him down onto his erection.

Cedric couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back and he yelped, nearly losing his hold on the bar. His nipples throbbed from the sudden yank but his being penetrated soon took his mind off of them. He moaned as Roland started to move, more drool spilling from his parted lips.

The king fucked into him slowly, working himself up to going faster. He could hear Cedric yelping whenever he accidentally tugged on his nipples and he hissed whenever this made him tighten around his cock. “Fuck…” he growled.

He panted heavily as Roland picked up the pace, nearly bouncing the other without control. He breathed through his mouth, closing his eyes as he focused on being rewarded. He fought to keep the bar between his teeth, grunting as he adjusted his mouth around it. He bowed his head, crying out as Roland fucked into him faster.

Roland could see how much Cedric was trying to obey. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of the other’s sweaty neck. “Almost…” he promised. He wrapped both of his arms around Cedric’s middle, grunting as he got closer to orgasm. He trembled, hissing as he thrust deep inside of Cedric as he reached orgasm. He filled him with his seed, thrusting a few more times inside of the other. He slowed as his orgasm came to an end, kissing his neck again as he ran a hand over his body.

Tears and drool both dripped down his body in the end. The sorcerer mewled weakly as Roland started to pull out of him, the bar stubbornly held in place.

“Stand up,” Roland commanded. He helped Cedric stay steady on his feet, slipping off of his throne. The ribbon binding his wrists was undone with a single pull. He bent down to pick up the other’s robe, throwing it over his throne before allowing Cedric to sit in it. He ran his fingers through Cedric’s hair, smiling at the exhausted looking man. “You did such a good job. Very well done, Cedric.”

The sorcerer smiled weakly, leaning his head into the king’s palm as his face was stroked. He finally opened his mouth when Roland took hold of the bar, letting it go.

“I knew you could do it, Cedric. My royal sorcerer…” Carefully he removed the clamps from Cedric’s nipples, rubbing the sore nubs to comfort him. “Good?”

“Yes,” Cedric whispered.

He smiled and kissed the exhausted man on the lips. Slowly he started to kiss his way downwards, nibbling down the side of his neck. He took special care of his nipples, licking and sucking on each one, making the other squirm. He continued his way downwards, going down on his knees between Cedric’s legs.

“Sire?” Cedric asked.

“I did say you would get a reward, didn't I?” Roland asked, holding Cedric’s erection by the base. He smiled, lowering his head to run his tongue over the head before taking it into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

“Ah!” Cedric arched his back in surprise, reaching down to hold onto Roland’s hair. He was sitting on the throne to Enchancia. King Roland was on his knees sucking his cock. There was no way he would be able to last under these circumstances. “Sire, I...I’m going to…”

Roland hummed, nodding his head in encouragement. He fondled his balls as the sorcerer filled his mouth with his cum, swallowing all of it. He felt Cedric fall back against the throne in exhaustion and he slowly pulled off, licking him clean. “Poor Cedric. You look drained.”

Cedric huffed, fighting to keep his eyes open. He had no strength to come up with something to say back to him. The king cleaned him with a cool cloth and helped Cedric back into his pants and shirt. He hugged him around the neck as Roland picked him up, blushing as he rested his head on his chest. “Roland…”

“I’ll take you to bed. You’ll never make it on your own,” the king teased, collecting Cedric’s vest and robe before slipping out of the throne room. He carried the sorcerer back to his bedroom and helped slip him into his night clothes and get under the blankets.

“Did you enjoy the game?” he asked, giving Cedric a glass of water.

Cedric smiled as he accepted the glass, nodding his head. “Very much so, Sire.” They kissed and he sighed as he drank from the glass before setting it on the bedside table. He watched Roland leave, letting himself fall asleep when the door was closed with a click.


End file.
